The Nightmare
by Doccubus
Summary: 18 keeps having a reccuring nightmare and only Krillin can save her. Krillin/18


**I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. On a side note, this is the best story I have written so far, enjoy.**

**The Nightmare**

_Darkness enfolded me. I know I was screaming, my throat was aching from the stress. But I couldn't hear it. I kicked my legs wildly but I could hit anything. I heard his evil laughter as I started to fall into unconsciousness. I heard his scream and his futile attempts to set me free. Why was he helping me? Then I saw my brother, unconscious or dead I don't know. His face was bloody, his clothes were tattered. "Let me out of here!" I cried, "please help me! Help us!"_

_I was crying hysterically holding on to consciousness by a limb. I grabbed my brother's hand and tried to wake him up. Everything started to get blurry. "16 please save us!" I cried weakly even though I knew Cell had probably killed him already. He'd probably already killed everyone, even the bald little warrior who never gave up on me. I tried to focus on his face when he dropped that remote. I focused on the question, why did he save me? Why didn't he just kill me to avoid the pain altogether._

_Then my power was draining, and I started to cry in excruciating pain and defeat. Cell was becoming complete. "Save…me…Krillin."_

I woke up with a scream, sweat drizzling down my face. I was in my bed again, I had that stupid nightmare again. "Fuck," I said wiping the sweat from my brow.

"Mommy?" Marron's little voice called out from the doorway. God I hated when I woke my little angel with my screams. At first it was 17, who at first hugged me and shushed me until I fell back asleep and then just said, "sis, just get over it!" He didn't even know what the nightmare was about, but I knew he had it too. I heard him leaving the house for a midnight fly or fuck, whichever came first, after waking up sweating bullets. He didn't scream like I usually did, but I was awake to hear him gasp and start panting. I'm sure he figured out we were having the same nightmare, we are twins after all.

I wanted to forget my dreams, so I would spend my nights going out with Krillin and on occasion his friends, rather than sleeping. Then on a drunken night we found ourselves in a alley fucking like rabbits. I, being stronger than Krillin, had him slamming against all the walls and we didn't stop until we knocked down the whole building in our orgasmic haze. The product of that night was now walking up to the bed timidly, being awaken by my screams.

"Are you okay Mommy?" she said climbing onto the bed.

I never had that dream when Krillin was here. Ever since we started sharing the bed, I've felt so safe in his arms. At first I thought it was just the sex, but then I realized I had fallen for him so hard I was in shock for days. That's why I married him. Bulma and Chichi had thought it was because I was six months pregnant with Krillin's child, but it didn't take them long to realize I actually loved that ex-bald-headed monk.

I really shouldn't have pissed him off. I was being irrational and stupid. So what if Maron was now the receptionist at his office. It doesn't mean Krillin is fooling around on me. Then I called this morning to find out that Krillin either requested to get transferred to another office, or to have her transferred. How could I have been so stupid? And now I'm letting my pride cloud my judgment. I hadn't had that dream since Marron was born and now here I am holding my blonde little daughter to my chest as I cried.

"It was just a nightmare mommy," she said sweetly, "you always tell me that I should never eat before going to bed because then I'll have nightmares. What did you eat mommy?"

I couldn't help but laugh at my daughter's sweet innocence. "I didn't…" I paused at my daughter's confused expression, "you're right, I shouldn't have eaten that sandwich."

"Ok good," Marron said kissing my cheek, "now you can go back to sleep."

"Actually," I said, "how do you feel about sleeping over at Goten's tonight?"

"Really?" Marron said excitedly. I knew about Marron's little crush on the young saiyan and she would handle Chichi's…let's call it over protectiveness, to be around little Goten. I grabbed a jacket and cloaked my little girl then went down the stairs to the living room where Master Roshi was sitting watching his nightly pornography. I covered Marron's eyes and flashed Roshi a look. Roshi had the sense to mute the TV as we walked by.

"Are you okay, I heard you screaming," Roshi said.

"I'm fine, when I get back I suggest you're not still here," I warned, Roshi had grown used to my moods and though he still tried to fondle me, he knew when to listen to me.

"I'll call up Oolong and head over to a strip club for the night," Roshi said turning off the TV.

I carried Marron against my chest and walked out of the Kame house, then taking air to Chichi's house. I was aware that it was past midnight, but I couldn't spend one more day without my Krillin. Marron clutched onto me and whimpered. I knew she hated flying, but sometimes it had to be done.

When we arrived at the Son home, Gohan and Videl were sitting outside the house in a conversation and Chichi was peaking at them through the window. She was so engrossed she didn't notice that Goten was up past his bedtime watching cartoons on the TV. When I landed Gohan and Videl turned toward me and worried look crossed their features.

"Is everything ok?" Gohan said worriedly.

Chichi came out of the house now, concern etching her features as well. "18 what's going on?"

"I need you to watch Marron," I said trying to hold back the tears. Only Krillin, Marron, and 17 had ever seen me cry and I would give no one else that privilege.

"Is something wrong?" Gohan said protectively. He looked very much like his father when he sensed something wrong. Gohan was a sweetheart while Goku was a goofball, but when it came down to serious matters, they both reacted the same way. After all it was Gohan who killed the monster that was terrifying me for seven years, and it was Goku who sacrificed his life to save everybody.

But it was Krillin who spared my life, who protected me when everyone else wanted to kill me, and who wished my brother back just to make me happy. I needed him. While Cell was my nightmare, he was my dream. "Please don't get involved in this," I said gently not wanting to alarm the protective saiyan, "no one is in danger of dying, it's just a personal issue."

Gohan nodded in understanding. It was no surprise to me that everyone knew what happened between Krillin and me, after all since when has Bulma ever kept her mouth shut. That's how she got Vegeta anyways. "Of course I'll watch her," Chichi said taking Marron from my arms. Marron hugged her in greeting then jumped out of her arms and into the house where she proceeded to hug Goten.

"I'll pick her up in the morning," I said turning to fly away. I had no idea where Krillin was and I didn't know where to start.

As if he read my mind, Gohan said, "he's at Yamcha's apartment in the city."

I turned to give the saiyan a small appreciative smile and I flew off. Of course I knew where Yamcha's 'Bachelor Pad' was. This 'pad' was the host to many of my escapades with Krillin. Yamcha didn't care who used his apartment he was cool like that. Bulma and Vegeta had come on occasion because Trunks was pestering them on their alone time. Tien and Lunch had come from time to time just to change it up a little. And Krillin and I used the place because 17 had a tendency to walk in in the most inopportune moments. We had an embarrassing encounter with him, which ended out badly. Krillin was sore for a week.

I landed in front of the apartment complex and I walked inside to the elevator. I went up to the eleventh floor and I ran to his room. I knocked on the door to be answered by a slightly inebriated Yamcha who was only in his boxers. "I should be more drunk for this," he said turning a dark shade of red.

"Oh shut up," I said rolling my eyes, "you don't have anything I never seen before, yours is just shrunken down a little."

Yamcha's face flushed in embarrassment and he started stammering like an idiot. This was always so easy to do to Yamcha. "I…no….how do you know!"

"You just told me," I said smirking. Yamcha cried out in frustration and blushed. He looked at me more seriously this time and opened the door wider for me to come in. He knew that I had just provided myself a little comic relief but that inside I was hurting and bad.

"He's in the guest room," he whispered pointing me in the direction. "I'll go make some booty call," he continued grabbing a shirt and a pair of pants, "I'll stay out until Krillin's Ki is not here anymore."

I nodded and walked over to the guest room slowly. I opened the door slightly and looked into an empty room. I saw the bathroom light on so I walked into the bathroom to find Krillin relaxing in the tub, a white towel draped over his eyes. "I had that nightmare," I said making him jump in surprise.

"God," Krillin said sitting up, "now I remember why I didn't like the fact that you had no Ki." I sat down next to the tub and looked him in the eye letting my tears gush out of my eyeballs. "Were you able to wake 17 this time?" he said referring to the dream.

"No," I said the tears rolling off my face and pooling on my legs, "I kept calling out for you to save me."

"And did I?" he asked.

"No," I said sadly. I sniffled and wiped my face. Normally he would wipe my tears away but he wasn't even touching me. He was still mad at me. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" he said bitterly, "sorry that I'm actually faithful and your assumptions about men were wrong? Or sorry that you didn't trust me?"

"Sorry I didn't trust you," I answered.

"And do you trust me now?" Krillin said.

"Yes," I said.

"Yeah, now," Krillin said tears filling his eyes, "after you tore my heart apart."

"Krillin you named our daughter after that woman!" I said, "you never told me why, just that she taught you an important lesson. Then I find out that the woman that meant so much to you that you named your daughter after her is working in the same office as you. That you would be seeing and talking to her every single day of the week! Are you telling me I didn't have the right to be skeptical?"

"Skeptical?" Krillin said sitting up straighter and turning to look at me, "is that what you were being? As I recall you didn't even let me speak! You just punched me in the face making me fly through the damn wall and you called me a damn cheater! Is that being skeptical?"

"No it's not, okay!" I said angrily standing up, "what do you want me to say it!"

"Say what!" he said standing up.

"That I was jealous!" I admitted swallowing my pride, "you happy now! I was jealous! She's pretty, she was your first! She has bigger boobs and a bigger ass! She's not made out of bolts and metal!"

"And she doesn't even compare to you!" Krillin said.

"And how was I supposed to know that Krillin?" I practically yelled, losing control my anger, "All I know is that I love you and I can't bear to think that I could lose you! If that happened I would go on a killing rampage on purpose just so that Vegeta or Gohan could kill me! Don't you understand that! Don't you understand that I can't live without you!"

We looked at each other in silence. Both of us panting trying to control our rage. This is when I noticed he was naked, and wet, and so sexy when he was angry, and turning me on, and he was hard, and oh fuck I wanted him, and I wanted him now. I pounced like a cougar crashing my lips on his and slamming him against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he continued to kiss me as he walked out of the tub and the bathroom. Next thing I know I feel a soft cushion pressing onto my back and I break the kiss to let him breathe and to look where I was. I was on the bed, horny, damp, and with my wet, naked husband grinding against me.

"I love you Krillin," I said, "please, I beg you, please!"

"Please what?" he teased in a gruff masculine voice that gave away his lust.

"Please fuck me," I said desperately. Before I could even say another word, Krillin ripped my shirt clean off and started to unbuckle my jeans. I moaned anxiously and let out a frustrated groan when Krillin's lust made him too inept to unzip my pants and unclasp my bra. I unclasped my bra for him and he yanked it off and took one of my nipples into his mouth. "Ahh!" I said arching my back. I aimed a finger at my jeans and burned the zipper off. Krillin grinned at my anxiety and didn't hesitate to rip my jeans off as well as my panties.

My breath hitched as his tongue was on my clit. "Mmmm don't stop!" I said bucking my hips into his mouth. Then he took the little nub into his mouth and started sucking gently. "Oh God I'm gonna cum!" I exclaimed as my body started to tense up. Then he stopped making me grunt in frustration. "Krillin!" I cried.

"What do you want?" he teased pressing his hard rock erection against my opening making me gasp.

"I want you inside me," I said. Krillin grinned in satisfaction before pushing his manhood deep into my sheath. "Oh God!" I shouted wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Mmm you feel so good 18," he said into my ear making me shudder. Then he started thrusting wildly. His lust took a toll on him and his thrusts broke the bed because of the amount of force he used. I was no frail human and Krillin was using all of his strength as he pounded mercilessly into me. I was moaning, then screaming, then the pleasure was so intense all I could manage to get out were gasps and pathetic whimpers. He had me completely at his mercy and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Krillin, I'm…gonna…come!" I managed to get out before my body tensed up and started shaking as an orgasm hit me as hard as a Kameamea wave. Then Krillin grunted and spurted his seed inside of me, intensifying my orgasm, before he collapsed on top of me.

We embraced each other in silence after that. His head was resting comfortably on my chest as both of our sweaty bodies cooled down from the intense activity. "You did save me," I said after a long moment of silence.

"What?" he said looking into my eyes.

"That nightmare I always have," I said, "it really happened. I really was calling out for you to save me when I was inside of Cell. And you came through. You did save me. That's why I'm here. In your arms and in love with you. I just wish I could make it up to you, like a payment."

Krillin placed a kiss on my lips before saying, "I love you too 18, and that's the only payment I need."

After that night, whether Krillin was around or not, I never had that nightmare again.


End file.
